Postman Pat Kiddie Rides
Postman Pat is one of the longest-running British TV shows that aired on the BBC. It started in 1981 and is still running. Obviously, some kiddie rides from that show were made. The first was by OMC and Kidzstuff from 1991 until 1997, then by Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) from 1997-1998 until 2006, then by Fun2Learn from 2006 until 2008, and lastly, by Amutec and Bandai Namco from 2008 until 2015. A few units of the post van (PAT 1) was sighted outside a few Post Offices. OMC version OMC Electronics (known as Kidzstuff in 1997, currently Northern Leisure Group/Kiddy Rides UK) prototyped the first Postman Pat kiddie ride on the 6th of December 1991, which was based on the post van (PAT 1) with Postman Patrick Pat Clifton and his black and white cat, Jess inside it. The prototype turned out to be a commercial failure and didn't sell so easily. OMC tried it one more time and this time, it was a huge success. The produced models were later officially released about 2 weeks later, just In time for Christmas, which was the same year the first five units of the infamously failed prototype was sold to Bafco (Now Bandai Namco UK). The ride gyrates on the base whilst the ending theme is played on loop. There are 2 yellow rectangle pushbuttons which, respectively, one has the post van honking its horn and Jess meowing (which, oddly, is actually Rosa's meow from Fireman Sam). The attract mode is the post van's horn, then its engine starting up, and the van honking its horn again. It is also used as the start up sound. Other OMC releases * An mega-rare and extremely impossible-to-find prototype of the van (PAT 1) released in 1991 exists with a door, no pushbuttons, no start button, and the coin slot is outside of the van. A Video Has Been Found As It Makes An Appearance On The Mr Bean Episode "Mind That Baby". More info can be found on the top row. * In 1995, the post van was re-released by OMC with an updated board featuring OMC (currently Northern Leisure) announcements and the opening theme. * In the late 1990s or some time in the 2000s, Northern Leisure refurbished and distributed several models of the post van. * OMC Postman Kiddie rides with Whittaker Brothers movement apparently Exist. * On the 29th of June, 1994, OMC made an ultra-rare, extremely impossible-to-find, and strangely designed ride was made, once again, featuring Pat and Jess, where the rider sits on a post sack next to the titular postman and his black and white cat. The ride was called Mini Postman Pat and only 16 units were produced. This ride, like the original post van ride from 1991, featured 2 pushbuttons (which are placed on a parcel that Pat is holding; same goes with the start button, credit counter, and coin mechanism) and the ending theme on loop while the ride is in motion. This ride featured a few parts supplied by Photo-Me. This ride is considered a very dangerous health and safety hazard nowadays. ** In addition, despite not being a kiddie ride, OMC also made an extremely rare and very impossible-to-find standalone version of the post van with an interactive touchscreen incorporating a game called Postman Pat's Paint Pot (as according to Northern Leisure's old website). These exist as well. * According to a few YouTube videos, Photo-Me versions exist, which feature the extended soundtrack theme performed by the late Ken Barrie. * On a German Website, a yellow painted OMC Postman Pat Van with different Coin slot and DHL Logo can be found. * At an unknown airport, an OMC Postman Pat with rectangular Headlights was found. * At at unknown location, a repainted OMC Postman Pat ride (possibly from 1991) was spotted with a different interior (the speaker is where Jess would be; which three parcels take his position), Garfield paintings on the bonnet, sides, and back, the second season theme song, and quotes from Pat and Alf Thompson. The van is blue and Pat's uniform and hat is red. ** Ironically, on a German Website, a green painted OMC Postman Pat ride with a similiar livery exists. * Exclusive to Norway, there are Postmann Pat kiddie rides, which shares the same design as the produced models of the post van from 1991. * Exclusive to Denmark, there are Postmand Per kiddie rides, which share the same design as the produced models of the post van from 1991. * Exclusive to Netherlands, there are Pieter Post kiddie rides, which share the same design as the produced models of the post van from 1991. Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) version In 1997, When OMC went defunct, Mitchells Children's Rides (R.G. Mitchell) bought out this ride (as well as the Fireman Sam ride, which OMC has also made). They revamped the whole design of the post van (PAT 1) by adding a new dashboard with the traditional square pushbuttons, a new movement (back and forth, the same motion as rides with this movement), a new soundboard, and even an additional addition, a Rolling Road display. Like the original post van ride by OMC, the ride featured the ending theme on loop while the ride is in motion. The ride was released around December 1997/January 1998. Fireman Sam was released by said company in December 1998. Other MCR (RGM) releases * At places like Tesco Extra Shrewsbury, original units of the post van (PAT 1) with yellow licence plates on both the front and back bumpers were spotted. Some of these units with the original yellow license plates are a bit rare to find. *A Version With No Licence Plate Also Exists * Versions with BOT1 boards exist. * In KL Gateway, a model with rectangular indicators was spotted. ** Plus, it has a yellow license plate. * There is a Mitchells version sighted and spotted at The Lido in Worthing that has a Stamar motherboard, with the extended theme like the Photo-Me version, and the sound effects are the same horn sound as a few JR rides and Pilchard's meow, which is exactly the same as the Bob the Builder rides (normally Scoop). *Exclusive to Denmark, there are Postmand Per kiddie rides, but the messages are in English. The rides feature the extended Postmand Per theme song and share the same as the post van from 1997/1998. *Low Pitched V1's Exist, A Low Pitch White Licence Plate One Was Spotted At A Fair In Great Yarmouth, A Low Pitched Yellow Licence Plate One Was Spotted At Tesco Extra Shewsbury. *A Modle With Reversed Motor Was Spotted At A Shop In Colwyn Bay Over 10 Years Ago. Fun2Learn versions In The Summer Of 2006, Fun2Learn released an updated version of the post van (PAT 1). It was re-designed to look more like the third-fifth series design and the soundboard was updated with the third-fifth series opening theme. 3 versions were made. The first version has the original F2L start button (for Northern Leisure releases, a different start button) and three buttons: the horn button which makes a horn honking sound and two letter buttons: for Ted Glen and Jeff Pringle which, respectively, make Pat say two phrases, which are, "Last delivery of the day!" and "This letter might be important!" featuring the voice of the late Ken Barrie. The second version has the MCR (RGM)/yellow rectangle Amutec start button, the horn button (which, on this version, is the same as the horn button on the original OMC versions) and the Ted Glen letter button. The third version is the same as the second version, but the horn button isn't there; the Jeff Pringle letter button takes it's position. The third version is very rare. An extremely rare version of this ride exists that doubles as a vending machine, similar to that of three Jolly Roger vending rides: Vending Fun Bus (2007?), Vending Van (2010), and Vending Wagon (2016). Fun2Learn also made a Postman Pat-themed vending machine which resembles a postbox, which can be found at arcades such as Bermuda Park/Carousel Amusements, Hemsby. SDS Helicopter (Amutec/Bandai Namco) At Some Point In 2008, Amutec And Bandai Namco released a kiddie ride based off the Special Delivery Service Helicopter (PAT 3) from the sixth season (Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service), featuring Pat and Jess. It features a special up-and-down hydraulic motion and a circle pushbutton inside the helicopter that makes Pat say, "The Special Delivery Service always gets through!" as well as a joystick which makes taking off and landing sounds. Two of the announcements on this ride were performed by Pat's current voice actor, Lewis MacLeod, which respectively, are "This is a job for the Special Delivery Service Helicopter!" and "Special Delivery Service, mission accomplished!" A miniature version of the SDS Helicopter in 2008 was also made by the same companies, which shares the same base and rocking motion as the Mini Balamory Daisy Bus (2000s) and the same soundboard as the original. The big SDS Helicopter in Golden Mile Amusements, Blackpool has a broken speaker, as the SDS ending theme doesn't play. Gallery Postman Pat (1990).jpg|OMC version (prototype; 1991) Postman Pat (1991) Alt Image.jpg|OMC version (produced;1991) Postman Pat (1994).jpg|OMC/Photo-Me Mini Postman Pat (1994) Postman Pat (1997) Standard Version.jpg|Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) version (Silver license plate; 1997) Postman Pat (1997) Yellow Licence Plate Version.jpg|Mitchells/RG Mitchell Version (Yellow Licence Plate; 1997) Postman Pat (2006).jpg|Fun2Learn version (2006) Postman Pat's SDS Helecopter (2008).jpg|Amutec/Bandai Namco Big SDS Helicopter (2008) Postman Pat's SDS Helecopter (2009).jpg|Amutec/Bandai Namco Mini SDS Helicopter (2008) Miscellaneous Garfield Blue Truck (Unknown) (Modified Postman Pat).png|The modified and repainted blue Postman Pat/Garfield van (OMC; 1991?) Category:Rides prototyped in 1991 Category:Rides released in 1991 Category:Rides released in 1992 Category:Rides released in 1994 Category:Rides re-released in 1995 Category:Rides released in 2006 Category:Rides released in 2008 Category:Rides released in 2009 Category:Licensed Rides Category:Prototyped Rides Category:Re-released Rides Category:Rides released in 1997 Category:Rides by OMC Electronics Category:Rides by Photo-Me Category:Rides by Kidzstuff Category:Rides by Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) Category:Rides by Northern Leisure Category:Rides by Fun2Learn Category:Rides by Amutec/Bandai Namco Category:Modified Rides